


BTS!Avengers: The Asgardian Healer

by dijeons, lilisun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Avengers Family, Multi, Protective Bangtan Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dijeons/pseuds/dijeons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisun/pseuds/lilisun
Summary: (y/n), an asgardian court healer's apprentice, embarks on a journey to midgard, meeting its mightiest heroes - the avengers.except, it's bangtan ✨- - - -in other words, the bts!avengers au that nobody asked for - i just wanted to write it!





	BTS!Avengers: The Asgardian Healer

~ The Prologue ~  
— (Y/N)'s POV

"Why am I even going to the king's royal ball, again?"

I had groaned, twisting to and fro to get a better look at the rather extravagant gown hugging my body in the golden-rimmed mirror before me. It had probably been a solid half an hour since I forcibly glued myself to the mirror, fretting anxiously and tugging at the pale blue silk of the dress's waist bow. I was never one to care about my appearance all that much, but now ready to be thrusted into the midst of a royal Asgardian party, it was hardly unreasonable for me to feel an apprehensive self-consciousness.

"And for the millionth time, (y/n), his majesty requested for all of the court healers to be present at the banquet - even if you are merely an apprentice. And you know his words are rule - it's final." The slightly age-strained and exasperated voice of the oldest palace maid, Ophelia, resounded once again, as she hurriedly bustled about to tidy the room. "Now how long are you going to stand in front of that stupid mirror? You're going to end up as vain as that girl's stepmother..you know, the one in that Midgardian fairytale you always told me about-"

"It's Snow White, ma'am. I'm surprised you still don't remember her name, after how many times I've told you about it." I let out a breathless laugh, finally tugging my eyes away from my reflection to smile fondly at the woman I saw as my grandmother. Watching her sweep down the rest of the dressing room's tables, I couldn't help the rushed strides I took across the room to engulf her in a full teddy-bear hug. Giggling into her arms as I imagined her rolling her eyes and yet still returning my embrace, I looked up at her warm, twinkling blue gaze. "I just want you to come with me, Phee. I don't even know anybody there."

"Child, you'll be in safe hands. Besides, you'll only have to stand by the side and accompany Yixing. You won't even have to talk to anyone." Ophelia chuckled throatily, gently stroking the top of my hair while careful not to entangle her wispy fingers in the elegantly curled bun that rested behind my head.

Sighing, I stalled for a few seconds before untangling myself from her arms, dropping my hands in defeat. "I guess so. There's no harm in standing for a few hours, right?"

Though I struggled to maintain a steady smile, I curled my fists in determination, and gazed at Ophelia. "When I come back, you had better prepare a whole feast for me in reward. It's going to take me a lifetime of willpower to get me through this night."

Huffing to myself, I spared myself one last glance in the mirror, watching as my perfectly painted lips set in a grim line, and rested my gaze on the reflection of the great door behind me.

I was already way out of the door, before I even heard the broken whispering of the words that sent me off;  
'Good luck, (y/n).'

✨——✨——✨——✨

It was an understatement to call the whole thing 'grand'. Chandeliers twinkled above the hall in glowing orbs, and paintings decorated the seemingly endless walls, every single corner and edge embroidered in golden embellishments. Tables lush with feasts atop silver platters and sparkling wine glasses lined in two rows down the sides of the hall. If it wasn't already enough to make me nervously halt in my steps, there were masses of Asgardian royals head to toe in jewellery and posh attire crowding almost the entire area. The whole occasion exuded an exuberance of endless fortunes and pure wealth. Shuddering out of social apprehension, I stuck close to the wall, ducking behind Yixing as I went.

'Gods, somebody help me, I'd rather throw myself off the tallest tower in the palace than step another fOOT in this hall, oh lordy lordy lord I'm gonna throw up-'

"Talking to yourself again?"

I snapped my head up midway through my panicking reverie to meet eyes with the amused court's-lead healer, Yixing. Puffing a little, I crossed my arms in annoyance with only the tips of my burning ears betraying my sheer embarrassment. "Look. Not everyone was blessed with the ability to talk to strangers without mumbling or blurting out something random. We're not all as socially adept as you, alright? So please just hop off-"

It took all my willpower not to start complaining again when he merely returned a chuckle, interrupting me in a slightly lower voice, "That's no way to talk to your master now, is it?" And with that, he gave me a little wink before nudging me forward ever so slightly, attempting to withdraw me from the shadows I was trying to hide in. "Now hop along, (y/n). Enjoy the night while it lasts!"

Pouting in slight frustration, I flicked a curly strand of hair from my face as I dusted my gown down briefly. "First, be lucky that I didn't fall over from that mighty shove, or I'd be tempted to send you to the dungeons myself." I sighed, rolling my eyes every so slightly. "And second, you're not my master. The only master I serve is King-"

Just as I spun round to face the lead healer, it left me with the tumultuous feeling of my heart and bottom jaw dropping, as I found myself staring at the empty space which Yixing had seemingly vanished from.

'I can't believe the nerve- did he really just abandon me like that?! So help me, or I really will think he wants me to die out here, all alone.' I thought, panic settling in full force at the thought of spending the whole night alone. Thinking fast, I immediately rushed to the nearest table, hiding my face behind the tallest cake stand I could find. Maybe if I hid here forever, I could just escape every social confrontation that could possibly happen, just as long as I stay as quiet and still as possible-

"Miss, are you alright there? Or are you simply admiring the handiwork artistry of our cakes? I must say myself, the choice of bakers for this banquet was outstanding - but you've been standing here for quite some time! Perhaps you are an ardent cake lover, such as I?"

A melodiously sweet and sunny male voice filled with the bright essence of humour suddenly broke through every train of thought, and I found myself resisting the urge to run away from the stranger who was most likely laughing at my cowardly stance. Head slightly hanging, I turned in the direction of the voice, unable to look up at the man in the eyes. "I wasn't looking at the cake- although, the cake is absolutely beautiful, but I was just- well, I'm not saying that the cake is ugly or anything, it's prettier than I am! Not that that's a difficult feat, but- wait, what am I even saying-"

By this point I was burning the brightest red, my cheeks probably rivalling the shining candles that dotted the banquet tables. It was probably just as well that the man breathed out a light-hearted chuckle when he did, or I really would have rambled on for much longer.

"Miss, it's really alright. Please don't fret yourself over such a mild matter." More pleasant laughter could be heard, and though I was still painstakingly embarrassed, I found myself relaxing under the warmth of his kind countenance as we continued to converse for quite some time. After what seemed like half an hour of playfulness and laughter, wherein we had probably tried all the food and drinks present, he finally stopped and gazed down at me in a meaningful pause. "Though, little miss, if I was to be completely honest, that cake wasn't the true reason I had to approach you."

Now intrigued, I finally allowed myself to look up and study his features properly, taking in the masquerade mask that covered the upper half of his face. Though I couldn't see all of his features, the genuine smile on his face was enough to win my trust over. "So, what was the true reason?"

With a happy grin and a conspiratorial wink, he held out a hand, waving his other in the direction of the dance floor. "Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me, young miss?"

I stared a little googly-eyed at his outstretched hand, blinking rapidly for a good ten seconds. "I- wait a second- wait, me? Are you sure, me? I'm probably the clumsiest girl here, and I don't think I'd be able to dance that well- or, even dance at all, I've never danced all that properly before-"

I gasped a little as he gently clasped my hand in his, his warm and comfortingly large one enveloping mine as his thumb rubbed my knuckles soothingly. "I'll lead the way, I promise. And it won't even have to be a long one - just for a few minutes. It's better than being stuck here for the rest of the night, right?"

I was blushing shyly at this point, not having come into contact with many men in my lifetime. One holding hands with me was enough to overwhelm me a little, but out of over-winning kindness I pushed down my nerves and gave a consenting nod. "I- yes. Yes, it would be an honour."

And so I allowed myself to be lead right into the centre of the masses, eyes wide with curiosity and a faint blush painting my cheeks as the mysterious man stood in front of me with a calm smile. It was then that the ringing of bells shimmered in the lively, bustling air, silencing the crowds.

"It is with pleasure, that we announce His Majesty has chosen his first dance of the evening. May all the dancing couples proceed their way to the hall centre, where they will accompany His Majesty in parade."

I blinked a few times, slightly confused. "I don't think I've even seen him all evening.. I wonder who he chose..?" I mused to myself, tiptoeing as far as my heels could allow me without toppling over. Of course, I failed to notice the knowing smile that stretched across my partner's lips as he watched me, his eyes filled with an appraising glow. And so when I finally turned to look up at him, I had to clasp a hand over my mouth to contain the shocked shriek escaping it, his mask having now vanished to reveal every lineament of his handsomely noble face.

"My lady." He bowed in all his glory, the entire ballroom now silent with only the sound of a fork clattering onto the ground. He raised his head up a little in his bowed position, soft red hair falling over the sides of his crescent-shaped eyes and the all-too-familiar heart-shaped smile of the god of thunder meeting my expression of pure disbelief, his signature royal cape magically appearing draped over his broad shoulders. "I, King Hoseok of Asgard, am more than delighted to share my first dance of the night with you. I hope I will not disappoint."

And with that he stepped forward, leaving me blushing madly at the close proximity between us. He entwined his right hand with my left, the other gently resting on the small of my bodiced back, and he leaned down so his voice was a low whisper against my ear. "Just follow my lead, (y/n)." Feeling his smile brush my cheek, I fervently nodded, unable to even peep a word as I allowed him to lead the way through the waltz. It took all my might not to trip over his feet, but the the Asgardian King seemed to be holding up just fine, twirling the two of us round with ease as we danced in flashing colours of blue and red.

"You know, what this reminds me of?" He suddenly piped up, drawing my chaotic thoughts to a standstill for a brief moment. "Your blue dress, it seems much alike that Midgardian fairytale, upon thought. I think it had something do to with having some little mice friends, and a big old clock..? Gosh, who knew that the Midgardians were such a creative bunch. Strange specimens, but creative nonetheless."

It took me a brief, astounded moment in the middle of our fanciful dance to take his words in. As soon as I realised, I breathed out a shy giggle, letting myself fall into a calmer dialogue with him as slight excitement slipped into my voice. "I believe you are talking about Cinderella, Your Majesty. I was not aware that you had come across any Midgardian tales..?"

The king giggled elfishly at my inquiry, eliciting a wonderfully adorable smile from his rosy cheeks, which fitted him somewhat perfectly despite his otherwise regal composure. "Ah, Cinderella. Yes, I was educated on literary works across all the different worlds. Midgardian ones always struck me as somehow different from all the others - the element of magic is seemingly always present, especially in their little fairytales. My favourite was always the one with the mermaid, with the red hair...I think it was-"

"The Little Mermaid." We both chorused in unison. Our eyes seemed to snap together instantaneously, both alight with bewilderment and joy, and after a second's pause we found ourselves in fits of laughter, my head bowed slightly against his chest in an attempt to conceal the giggles erupting from within.

Our joyous conversation drew the attention of many of the dancing couples around us, and though I experienced a momentary relief in finding a common ground with the King of Asgard himself, the feeling of numerous pairs of eyes finding their way towards us was enough to make me shudder a little.

"Focus on me, princess." He murmured soothingly, and I found myself fixing my eyes on his own - dark, though ironically electric-bright - absorbing and regarding the entire moment as surreal. How on Earth I slipped up on his identity throughout the entire night of conversing with him, I had no idea, but all I could smell was roses and cologne emanating from his powerful figure and it was making me just that little bit more dizzy with every passing second. My slightly swayed focus was almost immediately noticed by Hoseok, as he slowed us down. "(Y/n)? Do you need some fresh air?? You look rather pale-"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty. It seems so stuffy inside, all of a sudden." My voice was slightly shaky, my nerves finally breaking out as the full force of tonight's events hit me completely. With a concerned nod, he led us to a halt, and with one hand still clasped in mine he snuck me out swiftly to the closest door, his thumb never stopping its calming circles over the back of my hand.

Closing the door behind us, he led me out to a florally decorated balcony, its front intertwined with peonies, lilies and roses of all different colours. Being around plants had always comforted me, being a healer who always worked with medicinal herbs, and I found myself relaxing as I breathed in the cool night air. It almost made me forget that the King of Asgard was standing right next to me, his hand still wrapped over my own-

Wait.

I suddenly froze, and with bated breath, I gently withdrew my hand from his. He looked a little surprised, but allowed me the retreating of my hand. "Your Majesty, please forgive me. I-I just need a bit of time to allow everything t-to, um, sink in-"

My mouth then dropped open in a small surprised 'o' as he took off his royal jacket, wrapping it without hesitation over my much smaller shoulders so it hung over my body in a blanket-like manner. "There's nothing to apologise for. Please, let me keep you warm, though. The night air is slightly chilled."

Silence protruded between us for a long few seconds. I finally nodded, and wrapped it over me snugly, missing the relieved smile on his face. It took me a few moments to process my thoughts before I dared to glance over to the side, drinking in the king's side profile that had been bathed angelically by the silver glow of the moonlight. "Your Majesty, I must ask this. Why did you come up to me at the very beginning of the banquet? And how did you know my name, when I never told you? And why-"

"(Y/n)." He stopped me in my questions, finally turning to gaze down at my upturned face, his bright eyes having now taken on a serious note. "I'll explain it all to you very soon. But, to state the blunt truth, I am in need of your help. And only you, will be able to aid me in this particular quest."

Unable to tear my gaze away from the intensity that radiated in his orbs, I found myself frozen, only able to stutter my response, "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty. What do you require of me?"

I stifled the hitching of my breath as the king turned to fully face me, and knelt down on one knee, his heart-wrenchingly pleading eyes locking with mine. For some unknown reason, the thumping of my heart seemed to increase in its pace. Yet through the roaring sound of blood and adrenaline coursing in my ears, I heard his hushed, feather-soft voice respond clearly;

"To accompany me, to Midgard. The prophecies all point towards the same direction for our travels. So, dear miss (y/n) (l/n), will you join me?"


End file.
